The Summer Research Program provides research opportunities for undergraduate students to engage in a summer research intensive internship at MSM. The goal of the Summer Research Program is to strengthen the pipeline of women and minority-group students entering medicine and biomedical science research and to provide opportunities for them to learn about space life sciences research. To date, 91 students, selected from a competitive national applicant pool of approximately 60 each summer, have participated in the 10- week research program at MSM. A longitudinal database exists on the students to measure the outcome of the program. The Seminar Series brings scientists to MSM to share their findings with faculty and students and to discuss science and foster scientific interchange and collaboration between Nl investigators and seminar participants.